Queen Songfic
by littlefaf
Summary: Anakin's fall to darkness set to Queen songs
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme belong to George Lucas, the song 'Save Me' was written by Queen  
  
******  
  
Padme awoke once more to an empty house. Beside her she found only a cold, empty space where her husband should be lying. He hadn't been home in days, and though it had happened so often now, it was taking some getting used to. The wind blew hard through the open windows, whipping about her delicate body, finding it's way under the thin material of her nightdress. She wrapped her arms about herself protectively, and as her eyes fluttered shut she imagined they were not her own, but her husband's strong arms, keeping her warm and safe. He leant in close, bringing his mouth to her ear.  
"Everything will be alright," he whispered, and she melted at the sound of his voice, reaching her hand up to touch the soft, warm skin of his face. But there was nothing there. Her eyes flickered open and she looked about, finding herself alone once more, and in that moment of realisation a single tear formed in the corner of her eye. Quickly she wiped it away, despising her own weakness. Her attention was caught by the sun peering over the horizon, and as its first rays of light softened the darkness she rose from the bed, stepping towards the window to watch the dawn breaking. Idly she sang to herself, not thinking of the words but letting her own thoughts combine with the soft sorrowful tune  
  
"It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you  
How I cried"  
  
As she gazed out over the city of Coruscant, she wondered where her husband was right now. Perhaps he was stood at a window somewhere, looking out too and thinking of her. But as she tried to picture it, she found herself looking at a figure shrouded in darkness that was embodied by the long black jedi cloak he wore. His eyes too seemed so empty, yet at the same time so filled with shadows, as though a reflection of his soul. Where was the man she had married?  
  
"The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie, we lived the lie  
"I love you 'til I die""  
  
Unbeknownst to her, it seemed another tear had formed, and now it spilled, tracing a path down her cheek, over the very edge of her soft pink lips, and down one side of her chin, where it hung for just a moment, clinging to her ivory skin, before falling to the floor. She just watched it, allowing for the first time for her grief to swallow her whole as her long slim fingers wrapped themselves around the windowsill.   
  
"Save me, save me, save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me save me save me  
I'm naked and I'm far from home"  
  
Padme took a deep breath, realising how loud her voice had grown, fearful that she would wake… wake who? Looking around again, remembering she was completely alone, despair crept over her. She needed Anakin with her now more than ever, telling her he still loved her, reassuring her that things would all turn out okay. But Anakin was gone. She saw him again in her mind, saw his eyes, void of feelings, void of love. She was gripping onto the windowsill now, for it was the only thing stopping her from falling like her tear as she came to realise the truth. The man she loved was dead.   
  
  
"The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted?  
All that love?"  
  
Despite herself, she found her mind replaying memories of better times, when Anakin's sky blue eyes had looked at her with only love in them; a love which could not be denied, and in her heart she had not wished it to be. Even when she had her doubts, she felt that love wrapping itself around her heart, making her feel complete for the first time. Yet now as she became aware of its absence, she felt a deep chilling despair take its place, wrapping itself around her heart like ice.  
  
"I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent"  
  
Only now did the meaning of the words which she had been singing come to her awareness, causing her to smile bitterly. She was not crying, though with all her soul she longed to, if that would give her some kind of release. But the tears refused to come, as though she, like the creature her husband had become, was empty. She took her focus away from the sun which now rose slowly into the ever lightening sky, and studied her own reflection in the glass. The life was gone from it, her once rich, curly brown hair dull and flatter, pulled down under its own weight, and dark rims underlined her faded hazel eyes.   
  
"Save me, save me, save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me save me  
I'm naked and I'm far from home"  
  
'Look at me' she thought, still staring at her own reflection with a weak frown on her face. Forget about Anakin, where had Padme gone? When he had died, it seemed she had too. She tried to hate him, tried to blame him for what she had become, but her heart only replied with a confession, embodied by the words of her song.  
  
"Each night I cry and still believe the lie  
I love you 'til I die  
Save me, save me, save me"  
  
Finally her grip on the windowsill loosened, and she allowed herself to slide to the floor, her back against the bed. There she curled up, placing her head in her hands, willing sleep or tears to come; an escape or release from the pain. But neither came.  
"M'lady?" She didn't look up, believing the words to be only in her mind, for too sweet was the possibility that the owner of that voice was here. She saw Obi Wan's warm, loving face in her mind, his blue-green filled with honesty and devotion like the light at the end of the long dark tunnel. She shut her eyes, willing that image to remain in her mind, singing softly to him.  
  
"Save me yeah save me oh save me  
Don't let me face my life alone  
Save me, save me  
Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home"  
  
"Padme?" She hadn't heard the door open, but as she looked up now and saw Obi Wan's face, the tears finally came. She pulled herself up, reaching out and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. As she rested her head against his chest, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her, just as she had longed for when she first awoke. She closed her eyes, finally safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme belong to George Lucas, no matter how much I might wish it otherwise. The song 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' was written by Queen, if you haven't listened to it you really should some time! Anyway, I digress, on with the story…  
  
*****  
  
Anakin gazed down at the two figures down below. They couldn't have seen him, even if they had been looking, which they most definitely were not.   
  
No, I'm the last thing on their minds  
  
How could Padme do this to him? She had told him she loved him – had that all been a lie? And of all the people… Obi Wan. Anakin had seen him not only as a mentor but a father… and a friend. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or to break down and cry.   
Still he watched them, watched the way they looked into each other's eyes, the way they put their arms around each other and their lips touched… He clenched his fists and finally turned away, his eyes filling with deep anger and hate. He could not be weak at a time like this, would not allow himself to cry. Yet as he started to follow the winding and rocky path back down the mountain, a song came to him, as natural as any spoken words, and it would not be denied.  
  
"I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be   
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me   
I am far away from home   
And I've been facing this alone   
For much too long"  
  
Though the words were brought on by the freshest wounds, they dug deep into his mind, drawing out many painful memories and laying them out before his eyes, forcing him to look upon them. He stopped, suddenly feeling dizzy, and silence settled over him for a few moments as he stared out at the landscape of Naboo, stretching out before him into the horizon. For the first time in his life, the fresh greens and crystal blues brought him no comfort, he could only see the every growing darkness as the two suns sunk lower and lower. Suddenly fresh words rose up in his throat, a reflection of his pain, crying the tears which his eyes refused to shed  
  
"I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me   
About growing up and what a struggle it would be   
In my tangled state of mind   
I've been looking back to find   
Where I went wrong"  
  
His voice was low and husky, but as he sang it grew stronger, fed by his pain and anger. All of a sudden he rushed close to the edge of the path, staring straight down the long drop to the ground below and fixing his eyes on the two lovers. They would never hear him from here, no matter how loud he shouted, so he gave the song full reign of his body, giving into it utterly as he directed it at his mentor and his wife.  
  
"Too much love will kill you   
If you can't make up your mind   
Torn between the lover   
And the love you leave behind"  
  
His eyes narrowed and filled with rage, each word was laced with poison, and though some part of him realised the danger of these words, that voice of reason was overpowered. No longer did he control his emotions – they controlled him, and the song surged through his body, needing to get free.  
  
"You're headed for disaster   
'cos you never read the signs   
Too much love will kill you   
Every time"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the real meaning of his words hit home. What did he mean to do? He looked down at Obi Wan and Padme – the only two people in this world that he truly deeply cared about, and became frightened by his own feelings, his own darkness. He gazed at Padme's beautiful face, trying to understand it from her point of view in some attempt to calm himself. As he began to sing again, his words were softer.  
  
"I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be   
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me   
I used to bring you sunshine   
Now all I ever do is bring you down."  
  
He lifted his blue eyes up to the sky, taking in a deep breath, the anger slipping away only to be replaced with pain as he turned his emotions inwards. He had lost Padme, he was not the man she had fallen in love with, and so she had turned away from him to find love in the arms of his mentor. He saw himself how she saw him, the light gone from his eyes, a shroud of darkness over him that separated him from all those around him, from Padme. He felt the bitter chill of hate wrapping around his heart, but now it was hate for himself. So what was he supposed to do now? Continue this struggle to remain with the light, while his world crumbled around him? Or embrace this darkness, embrace this deep and bitter self-loathing, and allow it to swallow him whole? He gazed down at Padme and Obi Wan again, trying to explain to them through the song they couldn't even hear, hoping desperately for some guidance in this, his darkest hour.  
  
"How would it be if you were standing in my shoes?  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose?  
No there's no making sense of it   
Every way I go I'm bound to lose"  
  
Again he was brought round to the same conclusion, the inevitable answer that he didn't want to hear, coming not from those two people he reached out to desperately, but from his dark mind.  
  
"Too much love will kill you   
Just as sure as none at all   
It'll drain the power that's in you   
Make you plead and scream and crawl   
And the pain will make you crazy   
You're the victim of your crime   
Too much love will kill you   
Every time"  
  
That rage he had tried desperately to push down rose up again, growing with each word, demanding to be listened to, and the last words rang bells of doom in his mind, filled with such finality that he could do nothing but followed them. He looked one last time at the two lovers, all despair in his eyes being swept a way, and his expression becoming something beyond simple anger, fixed in grim determination. His last words were a last warning to those two people whom he had once loved. What was about to happen, they had brought on themselves.   
  
"Too much love will kill you   
It'll make your life a lie   
Yes, too much love will kill you   
And you won't understand why   
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul   
But here it comes again   
Too much love will kill you   
In the end..."  
  
There was no turning back now, the decision was made, and he could do nothing but follow it through. He turned away, making his way down to where Obi Wan and Padme were still stood, utterly oblivious of what had just occurred, or of what terrible fate waited just around the corner.  
  
"In the end." 


End file.
